dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lexida Academy City
Lexida Academy is a massive academy town located south of the capital city of the Isles of Illoran, Mithras. It occupies a small island the size of the big island of Hawaii that was created by an unknown mage. The academy offers the standard curriculum of Etherean Education as well as magical courses. History Lexida Magic Academy was founded in 23,190 BEW by an unknown mage. It is one of the Four Magic Academies in Etheria. Lexida was founded with the intention of training mages as well as producing knowledge for the betterment of Etheria. In addition to training mages, Lexida is involved in the global security of Etheria with the academy staying neutral during the Skywatch. Most students who graduate become freelance combat mages or join various governments across Etheria as the Court Mage or their armies. Curriculum The school offers a variety of subjects to learn such as mathematics, sciences, magical engineering, history, and languages to start. The school also offers a university education and postgraduate education as well for those who want to continue their education and further themselves in society. The grades earned in these classes must be maintained in order to remain in the academy. Students must wear different colored robes depending on their grade level. 1st years wear blue, 2nd navy, 3rd violet, 4th grey, 5th silver, 6th white, and 7th black. Postgraduate and university level students can wear their own attire but a robe is mandatory. The required enrollment age is eleven to twelve though younger and older students have been enrolled due to skill. Magical Curriculum Mage Education is a massive part of the curriculum of the school. Students are taught how to handle and wield magical weapons of their choice. They are also taught survival skills and how to identify different races and their biology. Students are also taught international politics and relationships as well as politics and relationships between different races. The curriculum also teaches combat skills and magic to its students. Students can use these skills to participate in school tournaments that are broadcasted live. Students are also given or tasked with finding jobs to give them real-world experience. School Events Celestial Tournament A combat tournament held every academic year. Fighters are pitted against each other in a match. The match is over when the other is ringed out or knocked unconscious. Killing blows must be withheld and maiming is not allowed. The winner is awarded 10,000 Medallions. This tournament is broadcasted everywhere. The tournament is held in the Vanitas Arena. Duality Squads of seven compete in a free-for-all war game similar to rating games in Devil Society. The winning team is awarded 35,000 Medallions split evenly among the seven members. It is broadcasted everywhere. Duality is held in the Pandora Maze. Runic Festival The Runic Festival is a global set of games that involve all the other schools of magic. The hosting school changes every year and students form teams in each school to compete against each other to gain notoriety and fame. When it is hosted at Lexida, the Runic Festival Arena's final event is in the Vanitas Arena. Rules The rules of this school are fairly straightforward and pretty laid back. The school has no uniforms. In accordance with the law of the Isles of Illoran, drugs are not permitted in the school. Possession of drugs will be met with a swift punishment in suspension from classes. Fights outside of sanctioned duels/spars or combat classes are prohibited. Racism and religious persecution are also not tolerated within Campus grounds. The school has a strict no cheating and forgery policy. Necromancy and Magical Experiments are fine so long as it is in a controlled environment and in the presence of a Professor. Bullying is also not allowed. Sanctioned Duels are allowed and must be done in the presence of a Professor. Medallions Medallions are gained through going on jobs, participating in tournaments, sanctioned duels, or academic competitions. They act as experience points. Jobs Jobs or Cases are missions given to the students in which they find/hunt down their objectives. Cases are ranked and can only be given to students of the appropriate rank. For example, initiates may be given a case that involves clearing minor threats such as bandits, rogue beasts, or even something mundane such as delivering a package. Most cases involve capturing or elimination. However, some are others such as curse-breaking or retrieval. Medallions are awarded based on rank. Ranking Ranks are levels of which the student is in the Magic School. This is completely independent of their grade level or level of education as a university student could be low ranked. Initial Ranks are determined through the entrance exams which involve an academic exam and an assessment of their magical and physical capabilities. After that, ranks are determined by Medallions gained from sanctioned duels, academic competitions, tournaments, or cases. Rank-Ups can be done through Rank-Up Exams which are held every two months and can only be participated in after one has capped in their rank meaning that they have required the necessary number of medallions. Any extra medallions earned is lost as it resets to zero upon receiving a new rank. Losing a rank can also happen if too many medallions are lost. Rank also determines the level of cases that are available. Ranks Initiate The lowest rank. Most students begin here upon entering the school. The medallion limit is 500 Medallions. Apprentice The next rank after Initiate. Many students fall here. Its medallion limit is 1,500 Medallions. Journeyman The rank after Apprentice. Most of the mid-level students fall here. Its limit is 5,000 Medallions. Warrior The rank after Apprentice. Its limit is 15,000 Medallions. Most high-level students fall here. Dragon The rank after Warrior. Its limit is 50,000 Medallions. Extremely High-Level students fall here. There are currently 50 Dragon Level Students. Archon The highest rank in the school. There are only two Archon Ranked Students in the school. There have been only 100 Archon Rank Students preceding them in the entire history of the school. Clubs/Organization Ranks These are ranks that were created by Zoe and were shortly made official. The ranks are indicated in how many points an organization within the school has. Points can be earned through sanctioned duels between opposite faction members or through Duality and the Celestial Tournament. *Copper: The lowest rank. 0-1000 points *Brass: 1000-5000 points *Bronze:5000-15000 points *Silver: 15000-30000 points *Gold: 30000-60000 points *Platinum: 60000+ points Staff Gallery courtyard.jpg|Lexida's Central Square dorms.JPG|Lexida's Dormitories magnus's office.jpg|Magnus's Office IMG_1903.JPG|Staff Building IMG_1909.JPG|Grand Library IMG_1905.JPG|Esperia's Maze IMG_1906.JPG|Vanitas Arena Trivia *The entire layout of Lexida Academy is based on the city plane of Ravnica from Magic:The Gathering **It's logo is the Guilds of Ravnica set symbol. *Lexida Magic Academy is based on Hogwarts as well as the Academy City from To Aru and Beacon Academy from RWBY ** The Runic Games are inspired by the Tri-Wizard Tournament from Harry Potter and the Vytal Festival from RWBY. Don't worry, Rias won't get immolated like Pyrrha. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Fanon Locations Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Fanon Location